wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Carowyn Bloodstorm
Carowyn "Carie" Bloodstorm (b. 80 BDP) is a Sin'dorei (formerly Quel'dorei) warlock of the guild Destiny Reforged. Description Carie is about average height and build for her race and class. Her skin is on the pale side, and her eyes glow with a bright fel green, both characteristics common for Sin'dorei. In each ear is an golden earring stud with a small arrow-shaped logo centered on it. She claims the earrings are a family heirloom. Her hair is a rich ginger-red that falls to just past her shoulders, styled with front bangs. She wears a small hairband that sits on her head just in front of her ears, making her bangs more pronounced. When ungeared, Carie dresses to impress, though exactly who she's impressing is a matter of opinion. She feels a casual outfit is wasted if it's not showing off some skin. Personality Carie is, by almost all accounts, the stereotypical Sin'dorei. She can be self-centered, self-serving, and downright annoying in social situations, but on the other hand, she knows it's important to help her battlemates in order to ensure success. She gives off an aura of promiscuity often by the words she says, the casual outfits she wears, and her almost-undeserved reputation, but in reality it's all an attention-getting tease. She loves the attention (and at times, gold) she gets from her actions, but will stop short of actually going all the way. These two facts about her combined have not made her many friends in Silvermoon, and those she actually is closest to tease her mercilessly about it. History Carowyn Bloodstorm was born about 110 years ago in the southern village of Tranquillien to rich parents who had connections to Silvermoon. Her parents' influence ensured that she never had to work too hard to get what she wanted out of schooling, training, or creature comforts. Just after the First War ended, thinking that a mission out in the world could help Carie break free from her self-centered ways, Quel'dorei King Anasterian Sunstrider sent Carie and another elven noble, Dallien Sunwarder, to Stranglethorn Vale on a mission to "civilize" a Troll child from infancy. The two of them were successful in kidnapping a troll baby (who would later grow up as Rykona Sunwarder), and even nabbed a bit of trollish brew for the road back. That brew would be the undoing of Carie's already mockable reputation. On the way back home, during a pit stop in Elwynn Forest, Carie decided to try a bit of the alcoholic drink, and got quite drunk. In her stupor, she happened upon a camp of orcs guarding the ruins of Stormwind. After a bit of friendly flirting, she ended up sleeping with one of the orcs. Dallien found her the next day in the Orc barracks asleep with her one-night stand. After waking the both of them up with a chuckle, Dallien collected his mission partner and headed back home, making sure to relate the story of how the debutante "kissed an orc and she liked it". She still has yet to live that incident down today. She was able to continue living this rich lifestyle until around the time she turned 100. That was when the Scourge attacked. The Scourge laid waste to Tranquillien, and the surviving Quel'dorei started retreating back to Silvermoon, but sadly the elder Bloodstorms did not survive the attack (or so was thought at first). Upon arriving at Silvermoon, she was one of the refugees to receive a royal edict from King Anasterian Sunstrider that all should contribute to the defense of the city. Carie, who had received limited mage training but not enough to be of any real use, was ordered to Sunstrider Isle to finish her training. Sadly, Silvermoon fell, and the Sunwell with it. Carie survived at her retreat, and joined with many remaining elves back to the abandoned Ruins of Silvermoon, as the Scourge had moved on to Quel'danir. Her world shattered, her magic withdrawal getting worse, she desperately joined up with the remaining elves to form the Sin'dorei, and took her first doses of fel magic. She liked it so much, she restarted training, but as a warlock. As a warlock, and determined to not just take her lifestyle change lying down, she showed remarkable prowess and promise as a beginner, and Silvermoon took notice, however, there was still one problem... ...Carie's personality was still self-centered and annoying! Silvermoon acknowledged she was a skilled warlock, but at the same time, she was not exactly the best face the Sin'dorei wanted to present to the world, so they did the only thing they could: They sent her to the Forsaken. Telling Carie she was to become a "special emissary" to the Forsaken, they found an excuse to get rid of her while at the same time putting her abilities to good use. With orders to head to Deathknell, Carie would continue her training among the Forsaken. At Deathknell, she met her battlemates Dethe and Beruthiel, who would remain with her for the next year. Her battlemates were aware of the truth, that Carie was not really an "emissary", but an annoyance that Silvermoon was glad to send off, and Carie soon found out her reputation from years past preceded her, but the three battlemates initially grew into a cohesive unit. With her battlemates, Carie grew into a powerful warlock (specializing in destruction), and tailoring (specializing in bags). After years of believing herself to be the last of her family, she has since reunited with her brother Ordros, a Knight of the Ebon Blade, and her mother Dorinarra, an Illidari Demon Hunter. Following recent actions by the Horde under Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner, Carie is growing less and less pleased at the direction the faction is heading, causing some strife between her and her family. Whether or not Carie will act on this feeling is as of yet unknown. Links Carowyn on the official WoW Armory Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Warlock Category:Horde Warlock Category:2015